Delivering Presents
by Alternative Randomness
Summary: It's Christmas time; Shizuo and Izaya have to deliver presents to the residents of Ikebukuro. Shizuo's only there to prevent his every growing debt to the city from rising anymore and Izaya just wants to mess with Shizuo. Shizaya - Oneshot


**Alright, here is some Christmas Shizaya~ I hope you all like this, first time writing for this pairing even if I just love it~ these two characters are so fun!**

**Anyway, it's Christmas soon, so, thought a nice Christmas one-shot was in order and who better to do it with than Shizuo and Izaya?**

**Apologies if the characters seem OOC, I tried my best, oh, and if I got anything wrong. Feel free to tell me and I'll fix them up.**

**Pairing: Shizaya (Shizuo x Izaya)**

**Rating: T (to be safe)**

**Alright, and if it helps at all, I listened to the wonderful Christmas song:**

'**Yule shoot your eye out' By Fall Out Boy. I recommend listening to it! It reminds me of these two in a way!**

**Oh, and the disclaimer. DON'T OWN Durarara!, characters or anything, just the story idea. Trust me, you'd know if I owned it~**

* * *

><p>It was that time of year, and, even that crazy town of Ikebukuro was celebrating. Store fronts were decorated with tinsel, signs and other generic novelty items that just screamed holiday joy. Bakeries were filling up with special treats and cakes just for that month and citizens of this fine city were busy hustling and bustling around, buying all the things they required in order for them to make the best of this festive and highly celebrated time of year.<p>

Yes, it was Christmas.

* * *

><p>On this particular day the town's strongest and most feared resident was walking around, newly lit cigarette in between his pursed lips, a scowl on his face. This was pretty much a usual sight for the residents of Ikebukuro, however, people were staring, and, the cause of that was also the object of Shizuo Heiwajima's hate; Orihara Izaya.<p>

Said man had traded his usual outfit of all black into more festive attire. His black shirt traded for a red one, his black jeans now red and his usual fur trimmed jacket's colours were now red with white fur. Upon his head of dark, raven locks sat a red hat adorned with a trim of white fur and a fluffy pom-pom at the very end. In his hands was a large sack which was slung over his back.

Shizuo growled in warning to the flea that was happily perched on his back, receiving a piggy-back ride from the taller blonde monster. Said monster was yet again growling.  
>"Flea! Get the hell off me, now!"<br>"Tut tut Shizu-chan~ We have a job to do, remember? Now, be a good reindeer and stay quiet or else you'll never get your present from Santa~" The informant said with a taunting smirk, a usual for his face.

Oh yes, Shizuo remembered. It wasn't a job, per say, more of like a compulsory act that had to be done unless he wanted to be in more debt. However, he didn't know why the flea was here. He had money to spare, why would he bother about paying fines? Then again, knowing the flea he'd probably just want to come along to piss him off, and piss him off he did!

And just like that, the informant was thrown off the 'reindeer's' back and flew threw the air, although, much to the dismay of Shizuo, Izaya had somehow managed to spin around and effectively land perfectly on his feet, as if he were a cat.  
>"Now now, Shizu-chan. That wasn't very nice at all~ You could've really hurt me there!" He said, mock hurt on his face as he made a dramatic show of all of this.<br>" Now, be a good reindeer and behave, you don't want the poor children of Ikebukuro to have no presents this year, do you?" He asked his tone light for the most part, but, at the last few words his eyes narrowed at that same smirk met his lips causing Shizuo to narrow his eyes into a glare, his cigarette lay broken and forgotten on the ground.

He really did just want to break that stupid, smug flea's face, however, he didn't want to ruin some child's Christmas, and so, he'd suck it up, just for the children. So, with a grumble and a mumble he squatted down and waited for the flea to mount him before standing.

Said flea gave an appreciative smirk, unable to help himself when he shamelessly admired the round rump in his view. With a devious grin on his face he walked over to Shizuo giving his rump a good firm slap and grope. "Good boy." He said followed by a slight giggle after hearing Shizuo give a growl.

The informant climbed onto the male, not fully knowing how the blonde would respond to his actions but very, very curious about it. So, he draped himself over the other's back, making their bodies as close as possible, before grinning as his head rested on the blonde's shoulder. He leaned his head further, trying to catch the blonde's expression. If he hadn't mistaken himself, amongst the slightly stunned but thoroughly irritated face of the brute he thought he may have caught a blush on there too.

"Now, who do we have to give a present to next? " Izaya said, more to himself than the man underneath him. He went through the list, giving a smirk before looking to his 'reindeer'. "Onto Shinra's place, Shizu-chan. We have to deliver their presents~" He said before giving Shizuo's backside a rather firm slap, almost knocking the small, badly sown on tail that was hanging there. "FLEA!" Shizuo growled, obviously as a warning but Izaya, forever the man he was, completely ignored it and chose to again irritate the brute. "Come on, Shizu-chan, don't want to be late~" He said before the brute grunted under him and started moving. They arrived quickly and soon Izaya was at Shinra's door, Shizuo standing behind him looking ready to kill the next thing to cross his path. He sincerely hoped it was Izaya.

"Ah~ Izaya, Shizuo, what a surprise! Oh? What's going on, you guys look a little weird…." Shinra said, fixing his glasses slightly as he looked to them. Izaya gave him a grin as he plopped the big sack of presents at his feet. "Shinra, hello! Long time no chat, hmm? How's Celty?" He asked conversationally before ducking down to rummage through the bag.

Shizuo on the other hand simply gave a nod to Shinra. He _really_ wanted a smoke right now, but, that damned flea just had to go and make a show of throwing them on the floor and stomping them into a wet puddle. What was wrong with him? _He__'__s __freaking __psycho, that's what's wrong!_ Shizuo thought as he looked back to the scene in front of him.

"Ah, my lovely wife Celty is just fine~" He said, gushing on about her. Izaya really wasn't paying attention, but, it sure seemed like it. "Oh, that's wonderful. Ah, here you go, Shinra. A present from Santa for you and here is one for Celty. Enjoy~" He said with a grin that was as sly as usual. Without a second word Izaya left pulling Shizuo with him.

* * *

><p>Shinra looked to the presents in his hands, suddenly having a bad feeling about them. Izaya had given them to him, after all, and, truth be told, Izaya wasn't all that good of a guy, so, it was smart for him to be worried. He closed the door, turning and placing the presents on the table. Just at that moment Celty walked in, a towel around her neck showing she just had a shower. She walked up to Shinra, tapping his shoulder to get his attention before typing on her PDA.<p>

[Shinra, who was that at the door?]

"Oh, uh, that was just, uh, Izaya and Shizuo."

[Huh? Were they hurt or something?]

"Ah. . . . No. . ."

[Then what did they want?]

"Ah, nothing. Just came and dropped something off…."

[. . . . Are you alright?]

". . . .Celty, please, go bring me some matches."

* * *

><p>Izaya looked to the list and crossed off the two names of the people he just delivered to. Alright, just a few more left, and, he knew where they were. Giving a grin Izaya pulled on Shizuo's collar, trying to get his attention. He did, quite easily at that. "Shizuu-channnn~ Take me to Russia Sushi!" To that Shizuo grunted.<p>

"No way in hell. We have to finish this unless you want to get into more trouble! I already owe this damn city a hell of a lot of money; I don't need to be in more debt!"

"Ahahah, silly Shizu-chan. If you weren't such a violent protozoan you wouldn't be in this situation, now, be a good boy and take me to Russia Sushi." Izaya said, an odd purr coming into his voice as he mocked the brute. To that the brute was oh so very tempted to just flip and pummel the flea on his back to death, hoping to crack and break every bone in the pest's body, however, again, the thought of unhappy children made him listen to the irritant above him.

So, they journeyed to Russia sushi. Izaya gave an odd clap as he waved to Simon. "Izaya. Shizuo. Not fighting, I see. Good. Good. Come, eat sushi, it good!" The large Russian boomed in his broken speaking. To that Izaya gave a grin, shuffling through his bag once again. "Hello Simon~ Ah, I will, very soon, but first, here is a little gift to you." He said with a smile. Simon gave a nod, staring at the male with a smile, and yet, suspicion still lurked in his eyes, something Izaya, ever observant, noticed but kept to himself. *"С Рождеством" Izaya said as the pair moved into the restaurant, Izaya still on Shizuo's back, much to his hatred.

Immediately Izaya spotted the next few people for their presents and noticed that one of them was missing, which, really wasn't that bad, infact, that gave Izaya an idea. He smirked over to the group, manoeuvring Shizuo, much to his unhappiness, to go in the direction he wanted and soon found himself in the presence of Dotachin, or Kadota as he insisted on being called, and the rest of his rag tag team minus one very enthusiastic Erika.

Of course, all eyes were on them and Izaya didn't seem to mind at all while Shizuo did. He moved inside, standing in the corner and looking a mix between slight embarrassment and a whole of a lot of irritation and just plain pissed off. The group moved their eyes from Shizuo, not wanting him to snap and go on a rampage through the restaurant. "Dotachin~ Hello~" Izaya said with a grin as he stared at the man he just greeted. Said male gave a sigh, a slight frown on his face. "I told you not to call me that." He muttered, but, of course that went unheard by the informant.

"I've brought something for you all; a special gift from Santa." He said with a grin, his face innocent, but, the people in the room who knew who he was didn't exactly trust that. "Uh… thanks." Kadota said, trying to keep his face calm as he was feeling uneasy. Izaya just smiled before handing out the gifts. "Merry Christmas, everyone." He said, his voice was light, but, lying underneath it almost had a bit of danger of some sort to it. Whatever it was the people felt slight unease.

With that Izaya promptly launched himself onto the brute's back resulting in a slight grunt from him. With a look that said that hell would be coming the pair left the restaurant. Once outside Izaya wrapped both his arms and legs around the brute. "Ah, Shizu-chan, we're almost done, just one more person~" He said with a devious grin. Now would be the time to start his plan, it would be amusing, very much so and he couldn't wait to see the brute's face.

"Alright Shizu-chan, right here should be good." Izaya said as they came to the side of an alleyway. The brute moved down, allowing the flea to get off before his hands went into his pockets. What the hell were they doing here? This didn't look like anyone's house. His eyes narrowed at Izaya who had moved further down into the alley, his footsteps echoing off the walls.

"Flea, what are you doing. This isn't somebody's house! I thought we were delivering the last present!"

"Oh, we are, Shizu-chan."

"What the hell are you talki- "

He was cut off as a pair of lips met against his. He was quite surprised at this. The flea's eyes closed and his lips melded against the other's amazingly well, shockingly so. He hands gripped the front of Shizuo's shirt, his teeth nipping slightly at his lip. The blonde gave a slight gasp at the sensation and Izaya used that opportunity to allow his pink tongue entrance into the other's mouth. He could taste the other, it was so strong; the taste of nicotine and cigarettes mixed with the taste of sugar and mint, probably from candy canes. While doing so he felt the other's arms start to move, wrapping around him as the other's body relaxed. Perfect.

Slyly the raven got out his phone, and, while the blonde was far too busy playing tug of war with their tongues he didn't notice the sound of a photo being taken as well as a flash. Stashing the phone quickly into his pocket Izaya decided to enjoy this for a bit longer before pulling away. The two were panting and a grin spread on the raven's lips. He moved back only a few centimetres from the other cheeks which were cherry red by now. He moved his lips up the firm, strong neck, dainty kisses before going to an ear. "Hope you enjoyed your Christmas present, Shizu-chan. I know I did." He said before giving the appendage a nibble and then dashing out of the alleyway leaving no time for the blonde to respond.

Said blonde stood shocked, not knowing what to think right now. His mouth was still buzzing and his cheeks were bright red. He looked to the alley's entrance, retracing what happened. Izaya had kissed him. . . . IZAYA HAD KISSED HIM! What the hell was that all about? Why did he just do that? Shizuo had no idea what was going on anymore. Although, he guessed the flea would probably pull something like that. The manipulative bastard was always messing with people's feelings. He probably had done that only to mess with him. That thought gave Shizuo a slightly gloomy feel, but, he ignored it and instead vented his confusing feelings out on a large trash can; disfiguring it within a few minutes.

Izaya licked his lips as he walked along, far from the blonde now. He was still able to taste Shizuo on his tongue, oddly enough… the taste wasn't half bad and neither were the blonde's skills. Giving a slight chuckle the raven took out his phone, opening the picture file. He was quite happy with how that went; the protozoan's reaction was priceless! Oh, how it was so amusing! With a grin Izaya pressed send before closing his phone and went back to his apartment in Shinjuku.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a young, yaoi crazed girl was resting at her home; going through the latest chapters of a BL manga when he phone's ring tone went off. She hopped over to said phone, grabbing it and opening it. She looked at the text and her eyes widened, cheeks reddened and blood began to trickle from her nose. "BEST CHRISTMAS PRESENT EVER!" Was all that was heard before said girl fainted. Her phone slipping from her hands to show a picture of Izaya and Shizuo very much enjoying a kiss while the words <em>' <em>_Merry __Christmas __from __Santa__'_ were seen at the bottom.

* * *

><p>* Translation: Means Merry Christmas in Russian<p>

**Reviews, comments, constructive critisism are loved 333 and I hope you all like this.**

**Have a Merry Chrsitmas everyone~**


End file.
